fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-12 season
Mohamed Al-Fayed | manager = Martin Jol | club captain = Danny Murphy | ground = Craven Cottage | league = Premier League | position = 9th/20 | matches_played = 38 (W14 D10 L14) | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = 4th round (v Everton) | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = 3rd round (v Chelsea) | cup3 = Europa League | cup_placement3 = Group stage (Group K) | league_topscorer = Clint Dempsey (17) | all_topscorer = Clint Dempsey (23) | league_appearances = Brede Hangeland (38) | all_appearances = Brede Hangeland (53) | biggest_home_win = 6-0 v QPR (2 Oct 2011) | biggest_away_win = 3-0 v Bolton (7 Apr 2012) | biggest_home_defeat = 0-5 v Man Utd (21 Dec 2011) | biggest_away_defeat = 0-4 v Everton (28 Apr 2012) | biggest_home_attendance = 25,700 v Aston Villa (13 Aug 2011) 25,700 v Man Utd (21 Dec 2011) 25,700 v Arsenal (2 Jan 2012) 25,700 v Norwich (31 Mar 2012) | biggest_away_attendance = 75,570 v Man Utd (26 Mar 2012) | lowest_home_attendance = 14,110 v Twente (15 Sept 2011) | lowest_away_attendance = 1,245 v NSÍ Runavík (7 Jul 2011) | prev_season = 2010-11 | next_season = 2012-13 }} Overview The 2011-12 season was Fulham's 130th, and the club's 11th consecutive season in the top-flight. It was manager Martin Jol's first season in charge of Fulham following Mark Hughes' departure in the off-season. Thirteen months after becoming runners-up of the Europa League, Fulham returned to the competition for the second time, this time qualifying via the UEFA Fair Play ranking. This meant starting in late June in the first qualifying round against NSÍ Runavík, and although a respectable run in the competition it ended disappointly, culminating in a last minute goal knocking them out of the group stage against Odense. In the Premier League, Fulham made a fairly shaky start but eventually gained ground and clear of the relegation places by christmas. Notable victories included a 1-0 victory hosting Liverpool, a 2-1 win over Arsenal, and several thrashings against Newcastle, Wolves, and newly-promoted rivals Q.P.R. (5-2, 5-0 & 6-0). In addition, a good comeback against the eventual champions Manchester City earned them a 2-2 draw. Unfortunately for the cottagers, a cup run in either the FA Cup or the League Cup was thwarted by losses to Everton in the fourth round, and Chelsea in the third round, respectively. After a strong second half of the season, which included a first ever victory at Anfield, Fulham finished in 9th position with 52 points, just 1 point short of their highest Premier League points tally. Clint Dempsey was voted as the fans' Player of the Season, and justified this with 23 goals; 17 in the league, bringing up his 50th league goal with Fulham on his last game of the season against Sunderland. Shortly after the finish of the 2011-12 season, transfer speculation immediately followed concerning Mousa Dembélé and Clint Dempsey, due to their fantastic displays for Fulham, with the former seemingly certain to move in the summer to one of the bigger clubs. It would also seem that the plans on expanding Craven Cottage to 30,000 seats were to go ahead in the summer, increasing the capacity of the Riverside stand. League table Premier League Squad }} Starting XI This represents the most commonly selected players in the domestic league by starting appearances }||align="center"|32+3|| had 12+2 appearances had 9+13 appearances had 7+3 appearances |- |30||MC|| ||align="center"|32+3 |- |11||ML|| ||align="center"|37|| had 5+10 appearances |- |23||SS|| ||align="center"|17+10 |- |7||ST|| ||align="center"|13+7|| had 14+1 appearances had 11 appearances |- |} . Transfers Transfers in Loans in Transfers out Loans out =Matches= Pre-season :Note: Due to Fulham's early season start in the Europa League, it created a heavy fixture list and therefore these pre-season friendlies were not strictly first-team fixtures. Europa League Premier League League Cup FA Cup =Statistics= Appearances & goals |- |} Top scorers Includes all competitive matches. The list is sorted by shirt number when total goals are equal. Disciplinary record Includes all competitive matches Category:Seasons